Law of Talos: A Little Touch of Death
by darkenNights666
Summary: Death retells the story of Patches, a zombie girl who heads to Taitle not to enter the tournament, but to stop it. He narrates her adventures ans she encounters several well known characters, and becomes enthralled with her own story outside the tournament and the wish. Contains OCXMizuno Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!


**Law of Talos**

**Spectator Entry**

**Introduction**

_**A Note From Your Narrator**_

You know me.

Intimately in fact.

You've cursed me. You fear me. You've watched me take someone you love.

Most of you hate me, others embrace me. Some go out of their way to avoid me, some run right into my arms.

Death. I'm cold, absolute, and a blast at funerals (I'm the guest of honor)

I'm sure your wondering what interest I'd have in a silly fighting tournament in a barren city.

I mean, it's not as if I didn't have better things to do then watch, but I was waiting for something.

A few extra souls to drag away.

Much to my disappointment, I got none.

I expected more. Deaths, I mean. In a tournament where something as covenanted as a wish is at stake, I expected a few heads to roll. Plus a few contestants simply reeked of well…death. (Not that I smell)

I'm talking about a certain statue, a robot with a personality disorder, and a zombie.

What?

You didn't know there was a zombie? I'm not surprised; it seems Karl was the one receiving the most attention.

Well, her name was Patchwork...but for short, let's call her Patches.

Patches was a zombie…witch. An odd combination I know.

She stood five feet tall, three inches.

Her black hair was cut short, and it often fell into her eyes, which didn't match.

The left was silver. The right was black.

Her right eye, neck, both arms, right leg, and left ankle sported some rather nasty stitches, jagged and loose, constantly coming undone.

She had greenish blue skin (from years of exposure, she was pale white when I first met her).

She coined the name Patches due to the skin patches sewn on her face and back.

She was capable of some mass destruction, not that one could tell.

She was the bubbliest, friendliest, and well, clumsiest zombie you could ever meet.

And she died during the Law of Talos tournament. Several times.

And while she always managed to put herself back together, there was one time when she didn't. And I almost had her. But then, that damn wishing machine got in my way.

I don't like being cheated, so Mizuno, I'll remember your little trick when it's your turn to go. (Even fish people fall under my jurisdiction)

But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's back track.

Patches wasn't interested in the tournament; in fact, she went to Taitle to stop it.

She met a bunch of new people.

A robot (rather, a robot's head)

A vampire.

A chimney sweep.

A fish…person…thing. (still wondering about Mizu...)

And last but not least, a murderous statue, his pet bird, a climber and of course, Black Ace. Oh, and me. She met me too.

I'd like to point out the order is not exact.

It started with the robot.

Fish boy came in the middle.

Climber came right before the finale.

I was the closing curtain.

Oh, and there was a small appearance by a German scientist (who keeps putting me off) and his idiot robot assistant, an old man and his nephew, and the mysterious force known as Talos.

Also, not in that order, can't give too much away.

Rather, can't give to much more away.

**A/N**

Thanks for reading the introduction to my new Low of Talos fan fic. I hoped you liked my narrator.

The idea of using Death as a narrator comes from The Book Thief, so credit for the idea goes to Markus Zusak. Go read the book, it's good.

All characters belong to their respective owners:

Karl/ Climber © UnknownPerson

Spoiler/Black Ace/ Professor Kroe and his assistant © Zeurel

Mizuno © Cirihtt

Chimbley Sweep © ContentrationMoon

Rellik © Del-Borovic

Uncle/Nephew: © Sins-Of-Angels (I think)

Talos © Sins-Of-Angels

Law of Talos © Sins-Of-Angels

Patchwork © darkenNights666 (MEH)

I hope you liked this little preview, and I hope that Death proved interesting. After reading the Book Thief, I decided I wanted to try using an unrelated narrator to tell a story. The idea for a Law of Talos fan fic has been at the back of my mind for a while, so I decided to try this narrator concept with it.

If you liked it (or if you think it could be better) please, review.

I appreciate all your thoughts, and welcome some (constructive) criticism.

Oh, and I apologize if there are any spelling/ grammar errors.


End file.
